


Certainty

by Caedmon68



Series: Emotional Growth [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon68/pseuds/Caedmon68
Summary: Thetis is unhappy about many things, but that doesn't make them any less certain.





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place just after Achilles decides to go off to Troy, though really all that matters is that they know of the prophecy and that they are going to Troy. No beta or anything even slightly fancy - I wrote this as a warm up one day and enjoyed it, so I decided to add it to the series. Hope you enjoy!

"What is wrong with you?" Achilles demanded. Thetis remained silent, listening. She stood at the edge of the beach, letting the rocks of Scyros loom and hide her. Letting Achilles and his companion know where she was wouldn't serve her purpose. As long as she was unseen, she might find a way to save her son from the self-destruction he pursued so heedlessly.

Achilles sat on his haunches while Patroclus sat beside him, his dark head buried in his hands and arms showing a multitude of scratches. His eyes peeked over his fingers toward Achilles. Thetis examined the boy.

Patroclus Menotides wasn't worth her son's devotion. He sat, plain faced and softhearted, without any of the edges that made Achilles worthy of godhood. The dishonored son of a minor king, now no more than a fosterling for her useless husband. Thetis scowled, and her silent displeasure was enough to send the small fish in the shallows fleeing to deeper waters. This weakling was going to be Achilles's death, and she hated him for it.

"Nothing," Patroclus dismissed. Thetis would give the boy one compliment, and only one - he didn't try to pull Achilles into his sorry life. Achilles followed willingly, his father's mortal weakness beating out Thetis's strength. If only Zeus hadn't cast her to a foolish mortal king. Achilles with a proper father, with _Zeus_ as his father, would have been magnificent. Instead, he sat on this rocky beach pining after a pitiful boy. A boy who was loosing his mind at the edge of the sea.

"Come on, Patroclus. There is no reason to lie to me." Achilles laid one hand on Patroclus's arm, which was the only contact Thetis had seen between the two. Most of the time, Achilles didn't touch the boy anywhere she would be likely to see. But now Achilles pulled on the arm gently, forcing Patroclus to reveal his face.

Thetis had to fight the urge to scoff. The child had tear tracks down his cheeks, and Achilles leaned closer to him. The ugly display should have been enough to chase Achilles away, but instead, he reached forward and wiped at Patroclus's tears. "Now you really must tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, Achilles. Nothing you don't already know." Patroclus wiped his hand across his face roughly enough to turn his cheeks a faint red.

"So it is my mother, then," Achilles muttered. Had Thetis been a mortal, she might have missed it. Unfortunately, godly ears could hear not only the words, but the careless tone. Waves lapped at her feet, and she forced herself to stay calm. If she wanted to find a way to separate her son from this foolish infatuation, she would need to hear the rest of his conversation.

"Not exactly." Patroclus turned to look at Achilles, which kept Thetis from watching his expression. "You heard her. You can go to Troy and die, or stay in Greece and live quietly." Of course, both mortals knew of the prophecy now, and all of them had to cope with the knowledge. Including Thetis. But it was Patroclus who huffed a breath that sounded very much like despair. He had already given up, decided Achilles was doomed and he couldn't help.

Achilles leaned forward again, this time until his forehead touched Patroclus's. One of his hands reached up to twirl into Patroclus's hair.

"My fate was decided long ago," Achilles shrugged. His shoulders moved enough to be visible to Thetis, who curled her lip. He had also resigned himself, and he had made his decision. His choice didn't surprise Thetis. It didn't displease her, either. She still didn't know which option she would have preferred.

"And you don't mind?" Patroclus's voice wavered, which made him sound even more like a little boy instead of the man he should be.

Achilles shifted his weight until he could lift his other hand, laying it across Patroclus's cheek. "Remember what I made you promise me? I'm going to be the first hero who was happy, because you are with me." Achilles pulled his hand from Patroclus's hair, laying it on the opposite cheek. "I'm not worried about what the gods have in mind for me. Whatever they've decided, you will be there. So I will be happy."

Achilles voice was simple and plain, confident. Thetis snarled soundlessly. Unaware of his mother's disgust, Achilles continued, "Whatever happens in Troy, I will handle it."

Patroclus huffed and shook his head, pushing against Achilles's palms. "You never do doubt yourself, do you?" This time his huff of breath sounded amused, and he relaxed his neck until his head rested back against Achilles.

Achilles grinned, and his expression was all light and joy. "Never," he assured. He moved his hands to tilt Patroclus head toward him for a kiss. Thetis turned as soon as she saw Achilles's fingers wrap around Patroclus's neck.

She didn't need to see anymore. Even with just a glimpse, the kiss said everything she needed to know.

It didn't matter what she did. Achilles was never going to leave his useless little princeling, and if Thetis tried to force it, she would only ensure he fought her at every opportunity.

Achilles had made every decision to force his own death, even if he didn't fully understand it. His choices couldn't be unmade, not without his willing sacrifices. All Thetis could do was manage what he left behind, what people would remember of Thetis's son. It would fall to her to ensure Achilles was remembered well, and for that, Thetis would need to change some of her plans.

Much to her horror, Thetis was certain Achilles would only agree to her help if her first step was to pretend to accept Patroclus's presence, even if she would always hate the boy.


End file.
